ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voight
Jason Marshall Voight (February 22, 1973) is an American professional wrestling promoter. Voight is the Co-Owner and President of Southern Championship Wrestling. After years of being in the entertainment business, Voight decided to expand into the wrestling industry. Along with former wrestler Austin Matthews, the company SCW is a subsidiary of Voight's other company Next Level Broadcasting Inc.. Early life Jason Marshall Voight was born on February 22, 1973 in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Voight's father, Adam Voight, was an executive for US Bancorp and his mother was a doctor for St. Jude. In 1987 Jason's father accepted a job transfer to Los Angeles, California. Once in California Jason decided that he wanted to enter the entertainment industry. Jason graduated in May 1991 from Long Beach Polytechnic High School. Television And Film Career After graduating from high school, Voight applied at the USC School of Cinematic Arts in LA. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Television and Film Production. He would then begin working at Twentieth Century Fox. While working on the iconic film Independence Day, he met Director Roland Emmerich. This relationship would prove beneficial for Voight in the future. Voight would then also work on the films Die Hard with a Vengeance, Titanic, Fight Club and Cast Away. Voight would then accept a job with legendary producer Dick Wolf. Voight would start working for Wolf as a production assistant on Law and Order: Criminal Intent. A few years later he would become a producer on Law and Order : Special Victims Unit. Voight would work on this series until 2008 when he moved on to NBC Universal division USA Network. He would work on the new series In Plain Sight until June of 2010. After that his next job was working on the USA side of WWE Monday Night Raw. He would work on that until December of 2012. He would then move over to Viacom channel Spike TV. He would work as one of the lead producers of TNA Impact Wrestling. After only four months in the company, He left and went back to Fox. This time he would work on Fox News Broadcasts as a lead producer. After a chance meeting with head of NewsCorp Rupert Murdoch he informed Murdoch that he was planning on starting his own Television Company. On January 5, 2014 Jason Voight founded Next Level Broadcasting Inc. in New York City. Soon several former bosses of Voight's made a contribution to NLB with Rupert Murdoch donating 50 Million dollars and Dick Wolf purchasing a 25% stake in the company. Voight then led an acquisition of the Heartland TV Channel. He then purchased several local tv stations in the northeast. In the fall of 2014 Voight moved the headquarters of NLB to Little Rock, Arkansas after the purchase of several TV stations from Nexstar Broadcasting Corporation and Sinclair Broadcasting Group. Wrestling Career In the summer of 2015, Voight was approached by former colleague Austin Matthews about starting a wrestling company. After contacting several wrestling executives, they decided to start Southern Championship Wrestling. Their first hire was Jim Cornette to help run the company. SCW will hold their first event in January 2016. Personal life Voight married Adelynn O'Rourke on June 2, 2012 in Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands. The two met while both were working for NBC. They have one child, Declan Elias Voight, who was born in March of 2015. See Also Southern Championship Wrestling (Arkansas) Austin Matthews